


Bibi Left the Old Country

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Monster of the Week - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Monster of the Week, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: A world-building flash-fic piece from the perspective of a teenage werewolf for a Monster of the Week one-shot.





	Bibi Left the Old Country

                Bibi left the old country so we wouldn’t have to be werewolves. Gramma, I mean, but everyone calls her Bibi.

                Mom was like four and Uncle Antin was just born. Grampa had been drafted before Uncle Antin was even born, so Bibi didn’t know when he was coming back. But with a baby boy, she knew she had to get out quick, before any soldiers found out.

                They liked to take the baby boys in case they were werewolves They wouldn’t find out until the kid was a teenager anyway, but by that point they’d been in some kind of military since they were toddlers. Half the time, whatever group kidnapped them as kids didn’t even exist by the time they became a werewolf, so why they took ‘em that young? Who knows? Each of these groups was convinced it would get a big huge scary werewolf army and take over the whole area. It’s like, do you even realize that everyone else in this area also has a werewolf army? So I mean when we call it the old country and people are like “Well, which country?” it’s like “Well, what day are we talking and who has decided that they’re in charge this week?”

                Bibi and her sisters and the rest of the village wanted to live in peace. The village itself was pretty well-protected. No-one’s going to come in and actually take over in a village run by werewolf matriarchs. But they would still steal the boys.

                Which was so dumb. I get it, you don’t want the women to die in your stupid war because you want them to have more kids so that their sons can die in your stupid war. And maybe it’s just because the men werewolves don’t live as long that they don’t end up as scary powerful as people like Bibi, but they only don’t live as long because they end up having to fight in wars.

Have you ever seen a werewolf matriarch when she is angry? When she’s not, she may look really sweet and make killer pierogis and puts cabbage in everything. I’ve only seen Bibi angry a few times and let me tell you heads will roll. Literally, in the case of those zombies.

                She was still pretty young when she left, but some of the older women helped her out. They all knew that Bibi could control her changes as long as she was breastfeeding, and gave her a bunch of herbs and potions to hide her scent and Mom and Uncle Antin’s scents, and enough to help her control the changes at least until she got somewhere safe and could hopefully find more community. She had cousins who had made it to the United States, in Minnesota.

                Bibi really doesn’t like to talk about the actual journey. Mom told me once it was because she had to do some really tough things. I know she ended up getting help from some other families, and you know how our family is super nice? We mostly just try to take care of each other and stay out of trouble, but they’re not all like that. Other families aren’t always nice. Like in the hunting-humans-for-sport way.

                But she made it. They settled in Minnesota with the cousins, and Bibi’s Aunt helped take care of Mom and Uncle Antin when Bibi got a job in the local grocery store. No-one had a lot, but that was what they were used to. A few of the cousins turned out to be werewolves, but Mom and Uncle Antin never turned. Bibi says it’s because she kept them away from anything magic. She made friends with some human families and they took turns babysitting, and one of her friends took the kids for a slumber party whenever Bibi knew she was going to transform. Bibi took the human kids for a few nights a month so it all worked out. And she never did magic when the kids were home.

                But it worked. I mean, there are a few ways you can become a werewolf, but whether you’re born with it or if you’re bit, that still takes a lot of magic to turn on. So most of the time if someone is bit, they’re probably just going to die. Werewolf bites are nasty and let’s be real they don’t usually brush their teeth when they’re all transformed so even if the bite itself isn’t fatal, the infection is pretty bad. Best case scenario is some pretty terrible scars. But if someone is kind of magic in general? Or there’s a big ritual, or a lot of magic in the area? Something like that? Well, then you might become a werewolf if you’re bit. And for those of us with it already in our blood, it really depends on how much magic you’re exposed to as a kid. Usually, if you get up around 20 without transforming, you’re good. And since my mom never turned, and my dad wasn’t a werewolf, and Bibi had gone through the settling by the time I was born, and we’d move to Texas and didn’t live near any cousins, no one even told me about the whole werewolf thing.

                So that was kind of a shock when it happened. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m totally okay with it now. Even at the time, like, better a werewolf and able to defend yourself than dead as a sacrifice to some rabbit god, right? Right. And seriously, what rabbit god requires sacrifices? Shouldn’t they just be like gods of fertility or chocolate eggs or something? But yeah. Bibi immediately smelled it on me when I got home and sat me down and explained everything. And thanks to the joys of modern medicine, I don’t even need to make my own potions to control my changes. So really, everything worked out in the end.

                And let me tell you, Bibi makes some really good rabbit stew.


End file.
